


Oh Dear Chuck, Please Give Them A Movie

by stickylandkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Epic Bromance, Implied Relationships, Letters, Metafiction, Other, Post-Series, RPF, Series Finale, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickylandkitten/pseuds/stickylandkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Open Letter from SuperFan99 to The Powers That Be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Dear Chuck, Please Give Them A Movie

Please, TPTB (and God/Chuck for good measure), GIVE THEM A MOVIE.

Be gentle with us when the inevitable happens and the show must end (never!!)  
Do a meta series finale episode, so funny we'll yawn the next time we rewatch The French Mistake.  
Then...

GIVE THEM A MOVIE TO LET THEM DIE BLOODY.

With sweeping emotional soundtracks and classic rock montages. Lonely road vistas, Broments in the Impala, maybe sitting on the green cooler during the golden hour, all smiles... and of course epic Angel/Demon surround sound madness and “Sam?… Dean!” brother calling moments that rumble us to our bones.…

and NAKED BUTTS

and cursing…just let The Boys run down the whole dirty word list in the first 10 minutes of the movie…

Cinematic closeups of their pretty pretty faces 20 feet tall…

and GORE it out; I want Walking Dead level gross and District 9 realism special effects

There will be Souless Sam level crossfit body fitness, and spray tans and pink lip gloss ((mmm the early years)), shoulder hugging Henleys, layered plaid and leather. 

And these two soul mates will somehow sacrifice themselves for each other, saving us all, maybe in the most fated Romeo and Juliet ((Dean’s Juliet BTW)) epic love story of the two most doomed bad-ass brothers, ever.

Somewhere between the fighting and the dying and the saving, there will be a manly kiss on stubbly cheek. And both brothers will say the words we’ve waited 10 years to hear - “I love you.” 

Culminating in the most brutal Boramir-Kripke -Braveheart long, dramatic violent bloody deaths in the history of cinema…I want tears to spring to my eyes while I hope against hope that somehow they will live, even as the camera pans up and away from their faces, still gorgeous in death, and flies their souls heavenward, and I’ll sit sobbing, destroyed in my theater seat. 

Then I’ll pay another $10 and watch it again.

I’ll need 2 weeks to wallow in my dramatic mourning for the end of an era. At that time, TPTB, please have Jensen and Jared on new shows so I can watch them be cops, or whatever.  
Because whatever-show-it-is, I’ll watch it, even though we’re all still pissed Jensen Ackles isn’t Batman.

Yours Truly,

Superfan99

**Author's Note:**

> this is LOL, not beta'd or anything. Cause we're all Becky Rosen at heart and the show must never end!!!!!


End file.
